ManMade Heart
by Miracle GO
Summary: Vexen has a new invention he tests on a nobody found nearly dead on the outskirts of Twilight Town. Will his artificial heart work? Contains OC, genre undecided


**I had an idea for a kind of spin-off 'what if' type story for KH the other day, so I decided to write it I guess. Or at least start. I don't do a lot of writing so I'm really not sure of the quality of my writing, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone so I figured I'd write it out. I'm also interesting in improving my writing, so I figured I might as well post this. I have a vague idea of the plot for this story, but whether or not there will be romance-y bits is still up in the air. (?) And yes it is an OC story. It didn't feel right to place one of the existing characters in the role the OC fills. Also creating characters is fun. :D**

** I've only played most of 358/2 Days and read summaries of most of the other games/canon plot, so if something is in disagreement with the games, my apologies. I'm a little unsure of some of the original timeline in the game, but this story is supposed to take place after Roxas joins the Organization, but before they all start dying off. Another note: I try to be as grammatically correct as I can, but I know I'm not perfect (especially in terms of grammar and spelling) so please tell me of any mistakes. Last but not least, I AM trying to improve, so if you have suggestions, find something confusing, like something, etc. I would love to heart it! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

There was a slight rustling noise as she stirred. Her eyelids slowly drifted open. She quickly blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light of the room. A dark shape moved across her vision, and a blonde man was looking down at her. They stared at each other until the man broke the silence.

"You're awake. Finally." The girl closed her eyes again, and her hands went to her head.

"Where's my hat?" Her speech was slow, groggy, and confused. She sat up and looked around. She lay on a white table pushed up against a white wall. She was in what appeared to be some kind of lab, every surface was immaculate - and white as snow. Beakers, scientific instruments, books, writing utensils, jars and containers filled the room, organized but overcrowded. The girl looked back to the man, her eyes narrowing as she took in his long, fair hair, grass green eyes, and white lab coat. The girl stared at the man, waiting for an answer. The corner of his mouth curled upwards in a slight smirk as he grabbed a stack of clothes off of a nearby counter and set it beside the girl. The girl reached out a hand and touched the white flat brimmed cap sitting on the top of the pile. Her eyes widened.

"My...arms. What happened?" Looking down at her hands, one robotic, the other half covered in white metal, she frowned, and continued, "How did I get here? What did you do to me?" Her eyes slimmed to slits as she glared suspiciously at the man.

"I simply fixed you up. You were badly injured. How much do you remember?" He leaned against a counter, eyes trained on the girl waiting for a reply. Sighing, she spoke,

"The first thing I remember is a courtyard. There was a..." she paused, searching for the right word, "_monster_ there. I remember fighting. And...pain. I don't know why I was fighting. I don't know why I was there, or how I got there. Before the courtyard is all a blank. I don't even know my name or who I'm supposed to be. The only other thing I know is that I had this hat, and it was...important." The last word came out as almost a question.

"Oh good, another one with no memories. At least you speak," the man said sarcastically. This confused the girl, however she decided not to question him and he continued speaking, "And as answer to your questions, I found you nearly dead and took you back here. You're a nobody, the remains of one who has lost their heart to darkness. I saved your life in exchange for you being the subject of one of my experiments."

"Experiment?" the girl gripped the white fabric of the gown she was wearing tightly as her expression darkened.

"Nobodies have no hearts, you see. I created an artificial heart. You're my test subject."

"So I have another chunk of metal inside of me?" She thumped her fist lightly against her chest.

"Not quite. This 'heart' is not so much a physical thing, as a substance that can hypothetically cause your body to restore it's emotional functions. You, unlike the other nobodies, should in theory have 'feelings'." He looked at the girl, watching her reaction. She nodded slowly, the answer she had gotten was much less alarming than she thought it might have been. She asked about the modifications made to her arms.

"Ah. Those are also some prototypes of mine. The left arm is completely prosthetic from the elbow down, the wiring enables full movement and hopefully a mild ability to feel. The right arm and the left above the elbow has a new 'skin' of metal to reinforce the structurally unsound bones due to fractures. Can you still feel with both hands?" He asked, eyes lighting up at an opportunity to test his new inventions.

"...Yeah." the girl replied, rubbing her right arm. The girl smiled at the scientist's elated expression. He was obviously pleased with his handiwork. Turning his attention back to the girl, he spoke again.

"Because of the nature of the social experiments I hope to perform to asses the results of the heart elixir I've given you, you may not tell anyone about the experiment. We'll start with evaluative testing of both your prosthetic modifications, your fighting abilities, and the artificial heart in a few hours. I am first required to take you to speak with Xemnas. Get dressed, I'll be waiting outside the lab." His lab coat swished as he turned towards the door, and the girl hopped off the table.

"Wait!" she called. He turned to face her, "You never told me your name. Or mine for that matter."

"I'm Vexen. You're Koxira." He turned to face the door.

"Kozira?" she tried to mimic his pronunciation, unsure if he had said 'Kozira', 'Kojira', or 'Koshira'. She said the name aloud again as the door swung shut with a soft thud.

* * *

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Hate it? Like it? Have suggestions? Should I continue writing? Feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading! (and hopefully reviewing...:D)**


End file.
